house_of_pomerania_and_livioniafandomcom-20200214-history
House of Pomerania and Livonia Wikia:House of Pomerania and Livonia Wikia
House of Pomerania and Livonia History of the House of Pomerania The House of Griffins or House of Pomerania (German: Greifen; Polish: Gryfici), also known as House of Greifen, was a dynasty of dukes ruling the Duchy of Pomerania from the 12th century until 1637. The name "Griffins" was used by the dynasty after the 15th century and had been taken from the ducal coat of arms. Wartislaw I (around 1091 – died August 9, 1135) was the first historical ruler of the Duchy of Pomerania and the founder of the Griffin dynasty. The most prominent Griffin was Eric of Pomerania, who became king of the Kalmar Union in 1397, thus ruling Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Another Griffin, The last Griffin duke of Pomerania was Bogislaw XIV, who died during the Thirty Years' War, which led to the division of Pomerania between Brandenburg-Prussia and Sweden. Duchess Anna von Croy, daughter of Duke Bogislaw XIII and the last Griffin died in 1660. The House of Pomerania became revived when Grand Prince Ludwig was elected and the house became known as the House of Pomerania and Livonia, due to the location of the Duchy which is situated in northern Germany and Poland the Grand Duchy is now in exile and has a claim but does not wish to act upon it, as Germany is a republic the heirs of the House of Pomerania and Livonia are classed as normal citizens and their titles are purely symbolic as such the Duchy has formed its own micro-nation to preserve its . Though today such royals of the house may wish to one day rebuild the monarch if they wish but only being the head of the house to make those decisions. People of Interest in the House of Pomerania and Livonia and those titled in the Grand Duchy The remaining heirs to the House of Pomerania and Livonia are listed below from the highest title to the lowest. Not all heirs are tied to the house by blood, most are anointed by the head of the House Ludwig and become members because of donation or their honor to the Duchy. In such cases if Prince Ludwig were to be found to be no longer or passed and doesn't have a child to be the living successor than the title of being head of the house would pass down to the prince electors in line to that position such as it being passed to the family of Prince Elector Daniel or Rudy Salcedo or Folly Aboussa. When being anointed head of the house the princes will have to have an investiture ceremony taking oath before the German & Polish people, as well as the people and countries that were once apart of the Pomeranian kingdom. Those without the prefix of HSH (His/Her Serene Highness) are tied to the house through allegiance to the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia.Count Chris Paget and Countess Wendy Buckingham, Grand Prince Dante and Grand Princess Audrina Salvati being the most recent appointment to the royal house. Prince Pretendant to the Throne * HRH Ludwig von Pomerania und Livonia Prince Elector * HSR Daniel, Prinz-Kurfürst von Pomera und Livonia * HSR Prince John Antioh Caradja of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Printul Daniel I din Casei Pomerania și Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Rudy Salcedo I of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Folly Aboussa l of House Pomerania and Livonia Archduke's and Duchesses of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduchess Dana Carlson of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Eric Hezekiah Wesson of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Robert L. Cathcart of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Ramón Arras-Rubio of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Oscar David Von Greenberg of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Gino Neil Lupini of House of Pomerania and Livonia Princesses and Princess of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Leonard Ladevig of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Caprice Orabi of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Maya Asha McDonald of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Dante Salvati of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Audrina Salvati of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Milena Kukulla of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince William Wäite of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Princess Greta Marlowe of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Carlo Bagnoli of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Michael Girolakis of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Princess Linda Jane Schimke-Schminke of House Pomerania and Livonia Dukes and Duchesses of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke John Anthony Schimke-Schminke of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Duilio Chiarle of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Jôel van Praet of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duchess Rosemarie Katharina Follinus-Loomans of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Mats Isdahl-Johannesen of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duchess Rebacca Marie Isdahl-Johannesen of House Pomerania and Livonia Marquess / Marquis of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Marquis Michael DeMarco of Pomerania and Livonia * Jeffrey D. Hewett, Marquis of Wolmar and Count of Pomerania and Livonia * Most. Rev. Matthew Markgraf Von Bader Puskas Marquis of Pomerania and Livonia * Marquis Stephan George Antony Sneddon, Marquis of Livonia Count's / Earl's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Herman Frankel of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Rev. Dr. Daniel Beegan of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Master Henry Middleton-Watkis of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Adam Nicholas Schemanoff of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Richard Greg v. Blanckennagel von Rastenburg * Count Carl Heinbigner of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Ryan Montgomery Henderson Webster ESQ of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Errol Platt of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Chris Paget of Pomerania and Livonia * Countess Wendy Buckingham of Pomerania and Livonia Barron's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Russell H. Olson of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Pedro A. Hernandez III of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Tobias van Rossum Daum of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Harold Warner Freiherr Von Pommern und Libonien of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Carl Samoysky of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Thierry Pierre Blerot of Pomerania and Livonia Lord's and lady's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord John Devereaux of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Brian Samowsky of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord John Silva of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Thomas Seedhouse of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Paul Lambertson of Pomerania and Livonia * Lady Melissa Lambertson of Pomerania and Livonia Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse